U.S. Design Pat. No. 315,968 discloses a hair crimping appliance comprising a male portion and a female portion. The male portion of the device depicted comprises a protruding heart-shaped die. The female portion of the device comprises a heart-shaped recess which extends through the entire thickness of the female die plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,653 describes an applicator comprising a flexible substrate to which is affixed a water-activated color-altering material, a rigid substrate, and means for grasping and manipulating the rigid substrate. However, neither of the described devices produces a durable image or a sharply-defined colored image in hair and does not transfer an image to hair.
An object of this invention is to provide an image transfer sheet and wafer that produces a durable, colored, sharply defined, crimped hair image. Another object of this invention is to provide a process to transfer a colored image from an image sheet to a receiver such as hair. Another object of the present invention is to provide an image transfer sheet that transfers a colored image to hair and other receivers.